


He Won't Cause Any Trouble

by SwimyGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jesse gets little spotlight, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Semi-Edited, Shifter AU, Swearing, Wolf Jesse McCree, Wolf Pack, Young McCree, alternate universe- shifter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimyGhost/pseuds/SwimyGhost
Summary: "Ranakye worked hard to maintain his position in the Deadlock Pack and he wouldn’t lose it just because some dumb mutt made some puppy eyes at him."---Ranakye is a Beta in the infamous Deadlock Pack. During the hottest summer of known history, he and another Beta and an Alpha are forced to go on a hunting patrol. While on said patrol, he sees a face that both angers and pains him. But he can't seem to ignore it...





	He Won't Cause Any Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Overdrugs-Mayhem's Overwatch Shifter AU. Their Tumblr is overdrugs-mayhem.tumblr.com so please check it out. Originally, this was posted on Tumblr but in fear of it being taken down, I've decided to move it here for safe keeping. So... Here it is! (AU Doesn't Belong to Me and Either Does Jesse McCree) (Semi-Edited).

Ranakye worked hard to maintain his position in the Deadlock Pack and he wouldn’t lose it just because some dumb mutt made some puppy eyes at him.

Since it was the hottest summer the Pack had experienced in years, the leader of the Pack ordered that multiple hunters go out in order to scavenge for food. Most of the Pack grumbled but obeyed the leader. Ranakye and the others knew he’d be killed soon, just like all the leaders before him. 

But Ranakye also knew that if they just ignored him, they’d be killed just like Mthunzi was.

Ranakye shivered, remembering how the young Beta’s stomach was shredded like a piece of spoiled fruit. His blood staining the once pure yellow sand.  
Bhekumbuso, the dark-furred lion, and a notably weak Alpha in the Deadlock Pack’s history had let out a roar and kicked his body across the camp. Blood was quickly scattered across the crowded camp, meaning a few members were hit with the red liquid. A few shifters just looked away from the young wolf’s ruined body, others just laughed at how foolish he was, and even fewer were mourning his death,

“MOIRA!” Bhekumbuso screeched, shifting out of his thick-furred lion form and into his black haired human form. He wore an elegant black and navy robe over his plain sandy-white tunic and long pants. He bitterly kicked some blood-drenched sand away from his gazelle hide shoes and scanned the crowd for the infamous Deadlock healer.

A red-haired figure had emerged from the crowd. Many members scurried back, letting out frightened whimpers. The figure’s mouth had curled into a cruel smile, making Ranakye and many others’ stomachs sick.

“Yes, your Excellency?” the mature woman said, her voice as smooth as silk and just as sour as if it was spoiled milk.

Bhekumbuso jerked his head over at Mthunzi’s body, which had caused many members to scatter away from him,

“This fool ignored my order and for that, he lays dead Moria. Just… Give him a cheap burial. Have some members help you.”

In a gust of wind, the pale-skinned woman transformed into a long-legged dark red furred maned wolf. Her long black snout turned into a devilish smile as she said, “Gladly, my Alpha!”

Bhekumbuso just snorted and retreated back to his den, his whorish mate probably waiting for him.

Moria’s grin turned into a snarl that pierced the hearts of all that heard it as the maned wolf faced the crowd.

“Well?! Someone join me or else!” she threatened, raising her tail and growling like a rabid beast.

Members quickly rushed (or had been pushed) towards the female and awaited her next order. Moria quickly lowered her tail and her physical threats stopped. She nuzzled a tan mountain lion, who Ranakye remembered reeked of fear-scent.

“Thank you, my dears. Now… You will follow me now!” Moria explained cheerfully.

Ranakye had watched the small band of Deadlock members fearfully follow the healer as she lazily dragged Mthunzi’s body out of the camp, leaving silence in her path.  
After Moria was gone, the Pack swiftly continued their duties as if nothing had ever happened. That display of power Ranakye (and many others who refused to admit it) deemed sickening, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. So, he just followed orders and obeyed commands like a good little Beta, just so his hide wouldn’t be used as bedding.

Which was exactly what he had been doing this entire hunting trip: ignoring that worthless brown mutt.

Ranakye grunted as he felt a swift kick aimed directly at his left side. The light brown wolf stumbled but refused to show weakness. Instead, he just took it and growled at his attacker.

“Ranakye! Don’t growl at me and pay attention!” snarled a light gray wolf, his neck fur raised.

Ranakye lowered his tail and head. He glanced at the wolf’s white underbelly as he murmured, “I’m sorry Amaziah. It won’t happen again.”

The Alpha barked, “It better won’t! Now, continue dragging that gazelle or I’ll make sure you’ll be dragging back that gazelle and your flayed hide!”

The Beta nodded and latched his strong jaws around the bloodied neck of the dead gazelle. Ranakye’s mouth watered at the taste of the fresh blood. He controlled his urge to tear into the creature’s sand-covered flesh and padded alongside his higher-up, the Alpha Amaziah.

Ranakye flattened his fluffy ears against his head when he heard shrill laughter behind him.

“Awww! I wanted to see a fight! I guess pwoor baby Ranakye is too scwared to fwight his Awlphaaaaa~!”

Ranakye let out a loud growl before dropping his kill. He whipped around to pressed his face into his taunter’s. It was a dark gray wolf with black stripes racing down his back and legs. He had mitch-matched eyes and a smug smile on his long and ugly face.

“Do you really want to fight me, ass-licker?” Ranakye hissed, baring his yellowing teeth, “You know what happened last time.”

The wolf let out another shrill laugh before narrowing his eyes, “So I got a few bruises, it made up for the fact I got to watch Biiflee kick your sorry ass before making you lick his feet!”

Ranakye was about to leap at his pack-mate when Amaziah yelled over both of them.

“ENOUGH! Both of you can’t go more than two minutes before trying to tear out each other’s throats!”

The Alpha dropped his kills, a gazelle, an antelope, and two rabbits, and shoved the two pack-mates away from each other.

“Mwitu!” Amaziah scolded, facing the gray wolf, “For once, shut your fucking mouth or I’ll personally tear out your tongue!”

Mwitu lowered his entire body to the ground. He pressed his head on the ground right next to his kills both yelping, “Yes Amaziah! Sorry, Amaziah! I beg for forgiveness!”

Amaziah nodded and faced Ranakye, who was slightly shivering with fear. Amaziah’s icy blue eyes flared with annoyance, “For once, Ranakye, control your damn temper or else I’ll crush your shit-eating face!”

Ranakye nodded profusely, dropping to the ground like Mwitu did, “Yes Amaziah! Sorry, Amaziah! I promise to better control my actions. I beg you to not harm me!”

Amaziah’s face curled into a scowl, “Get up, bitch-boys, and start walking towards the canyon walls. It’s hot and I need to take a shit, tear some flesh off these creatures, and rest!”

Ranakye and Mwitu stood up and picked up their kills without a word. They followed Amaziah across the sandhills towards the orange and red canyon walls. The burning sun beamed down on the group making them pant heavily. Sweat dripped from their coats and onto the itchy ground. Ranakye couldn’t wait to relax but knew a job had to be done or else Amaziah might really kill him.

Once they reached the shady canyon walls, Amaziah allowed them to take a break while he “took a nasty shit”. While waiting, Ranakye looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and a calm blue. A fresh breeze had found its way towards the two, making them both sign in relief.

“Man, I think we’ve found the best spot in aaaaaall of the desert!” Mwitu said lazily, his tongue hanging loosely from the side of his mouth.

Ranakye rolled his eyes, “Don’t get too comfortable. We’ll have to leave pretty soon and go back to the overheated camp.”

Mwitu narrowed his eyes lazily and spoke in a playfully angered tone, “Man, why you gotta ruin my fun? Do you always have that stick up your ass or so you just shove it up there for kicks?”

Ranakye shrugged and laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a large object that smelled of sweat and blood was dropped in front of his nose. Ranakye scrambled into a sitting position where he saw Amaziah standing in front of him, licking his black lips.

“We need to eat before we continue. Here, eat his smaller gazelle.”

Ranakye glanced down. An orange short-furred gazelle with a ripped out throat and bloodied stomach laid before him. It was smaller than the gazelles the group previously caught but still useful.

“But won’t Bhekumbuso get mad if he finds out we ate a meal before him?” Ranakye asked, tilting his head.

“Who cares bro?! Just dig in!”

Mwitu shoved past Ranakye and sank his teeth into the creature’s back. Tearing out a piece of flesh, the wolf laid down and began eating. Amaziah pressed his nose against Ranakye, a gesture meant to calm him.

“Relax, I’m sure Alpha will understand. If not, I’ll explain that we had to go farther away from camp due to the heat.”

The light brown wolf with the brownish-white underbelly accepted Amaziah’s words of encouragement and began to rip out meat from the throat with his sharp fangs. Amaziah did the same but from the gazelle’s stomach.  
While Ranakye and Amaziah ate their meal like proper wolves, Mwitu shredded the back while sloppily chewing and eat. Blood dripped from his chin and unto the ground. The wild look in his blue and green eyes made Mwitu seem wild and insane.

Amaziah grimaced, “Can you can more hyena-like or what?”

Mwitu swallowed and grinned, revealing his bloodied teeth, “Hey! My mother was a hyena! Where do you think I got my good looks?”

Ranakye was about to insult him when a noise made his ears shoot up. He stood up and to face where he had heard the noise, where he learned it was a whimper coming from a young brown wolf pup. The same pup that had been following the group around all day.

“Amaziah,” Ranakye murmured, “it’s that kid again... You know... The one we saw while hunting?”

“Don’t mind him Ranakye,” Amaziah answered, merely glancing up to look at the scrawny pup.

“We don’t need another hungry stray pup in the Pack!” Mwitu yelled, standing up with his tail held high and his yellow teeth bared.

The pup didn’t move. Instead, he just licked his lips and gave them the puppy eyes. While Ranakye knew Amaziah and Mwitu weren’t emotionally moved by the pup, he was.

Although Ranakye was a Beta, his father had cursed him with one thing before ditching his mother and siblings inside Deadlock Pack territory. Having the traits of an Omega. Omegas were considered weak in the Deadlock Pack due to them having higher emotions and them being smaller. They were also seen as having not as many muscles, which equaled strength in the Deadlock Pack. The only Omega who wasn’t treated like a slave was Moria, due to her Alpha mindset and her knowledge of lifesaving herbs and life taking poisons.

In conclusion, to the members of the Deadlock Pack, Omegas were nothing more the slaves or easy-fucks for the more crude members. While Ranakye was a Beta physically, his mindset made him more Omega like. Though he was better at controlling it then his siblings (not all were Betas, some were Omegas which he watched be abused every day but not stepping forward), he still had periods of over-thinking and emotion-overload (as he dubbed it).

Now, seeing this waste of flesh beg for food like that made his body shake with anger but his heart and mind filled with grief. Before Ranakye could do anything, crazy Mwitu stepped forward with an evil grin on his face.

“Do worry guys, I’ll deal with the kid!” Mwitu shouted with glee, licking his lips hungrily.

The pup’s eyes widened with fear as he tried to back away from Mwitu, whimpering at every step. Amaziah stood up and slammed his paw down on Mwitu’s head. Mwitu gasped in pain and crashed to the ground like a pile of rocks. Ranakye just watched as Amaziah glared at the kid and snarled,

“Get out of here! Scram! Run before I wear your intestines as a necklace!”

The pup yelped and scrambled up the sandhill before disappearing from sight.

“There,” Amaziah nodded, “now he’s gone.”

“Ow….”

“Quit your whining and continue your meal!”

“Yes, Amaziah…”

Ranakye let out a tiny sigh of relief before continuing. His peace was not long since the pup crawled back to his spot only heartbeats once they started again. This time making even more sad faces. Ranakye shook with anger, which Amaziah mistook for Ranakye wanting a fight.

“If you chase that pup I swear I’ll kick you in the balls so hard that the Pack will think you’re some kind of deformed female!”

Ranakye nodded and lowered his gaze. Throughout the meal, the pup’s gaze dug needles into his skin. He hated every moment and just wanted to tear that pup’s throat out so he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. Instead, the Beta in him just acted like emotions were pointless and focused more on his meal and the fact the Mwitu was still whining after being hit. An hour that felt like a year later, Amaziah nudged his packmate.

“C’mon,” he stated, picking up his kills, “we need to get back before Bhekumbuso kills another wolf in anger.”

“Agreed!” Mwitu said, rolling his eyes, “Seriously! Why did the last leader think letting lions in was a good idea?”

“Beats me,” Amaziah shrugged, “now we just gotta live with the consequences. Now, get your kills and let’s go!”

Ranakye scrambled to his feet and picked up his kills, which were a gazelle, two antelopes, and a crane. He glanced over at the pup, who was now eyeing the remains with delight and licking his lips with anticipation. Ranakye knew he’d pounce on the gazelle once the group disappeared from sight.

So, stealthy, he lowered his head and grabbed a piece of flesh with his teeth and hid it in his mouth. While Mwitu and Amaziah muttered loudly ahead, Ranakye just followed slowly behind, watching the pup’s every move.  
The brown pup had his head lowered in the sand, refusing to meet any of their gazes. Ranakye saw fleas racing around through his fur, meaning he hadn’t taken care of himself in a while. He had a few scrape marks and missing patches of fur, which Ranakye thought that meant this hadn’t been his first attempt at begging. His tail was tucked between his legs, a sign of Ranakye would have accepted, except for the fact the pup had a weird scent to him.

A scent that meant nothing but power and authority. A scent that Amaziah and Bhekumbuso both shared. The scent of an Alpha.

Although the pup was barely six years old and clearly hadn’t developed any traits or showed any signs of an Alpha, Ranakye could smell it and feel it.

‘This random pup is going to be an Alpha… And a fucking good one at that!’ Ranakye thought with surprise.

Ranakye had no idea how he knew, but he knew it was true. Maybe it was his Omega side or maybe he was just insane. Whatever the case, Ranakye had a newfound respect for the pup. While most Alpha’s acted all high and mighty, it was nice to see one beg and grovel. And the scent of true power that floated off him made Ranakye feel like this was a true leader, one who deserved power.

Once Mwitu and Amaziah disappeared over the hill, Ranakye dropped his kills next to the pup, causing him to leap back. They both stared at each other, one filled with fear and one blanketing its emotions.  
Ranakye spat out the lump of meat. At first, the pup stared at it with shock, too scared to move. He looked up at Ranakye with both fear and confusion. The Deadlock member didn’t move. Instead, he just calmly blinked and narrowed his eyes.

“You will be treated like this forever unless you do something, you worthless hunk of meat,” Ranakye explained, flicking his tail from side to side, “kindness out here is a weakness. If you want to do anything, you need to be bold and show no mercy.”

The pup didn’t say anything at first, choosing to look at the meat instead. For a few heartbeats, silence had blanketed the two. Ranakye just thought the pup would snatch the meat like the greedy buzzard he was but he was surprised when he spoke.

“If kindniss is weaknuss,” the pup said, his voice thick with an innocent and southern accent, “dan why are you helpin’ me?”

Ranakye was taken aback by his question. He looked away for a few seconds before replying, “Because I’m weak, I just know how to appear strong. You need to learn that tactic if you’re gonna follow us.”

With that, Ranakye picked up his kills and raced after his packmates. Amaziah and Mwitu were far ahead but had stopped to wait for Ranakye.

“You idiot! Why did you stop!” Amaziah scolded Ranakye while hitting him over the head with his paw.

Ranakye ignored Mwitu’s hyena-like laughter and lied, “The pup tried to grab one of my kills, so I chased him away. I’m sorry if I upset you, Alpha.”

Amaziah, both smug that Ranakye had been submissive due to his rank and angered that a worthless pup tried to steal from the Deadlock Pack, yelled, “WHAT!? Where is that little bastard!? I swear, I’ll shred him!”

Ranakye nosed Amaziah’s shoulder, “Relax, he ran off and I was able to stop him. Besides, didn’t you hit Mwitu for trying to chase him?”

Amaziah let out an annoyed sigh, “You’re right… C’mon now! Let’s just go home and forget about that pup, alright!?”

Ranakye nodded and followed the two while Mwitu whined.

“I was really hoping for a fight, Amaziah!” Mwitu complained through a mouthful of fur, “Are you really just going to chicken out now when you could easily find him?!”

Ranakye rested his tail on Mwitu’s back in the hopes of calming him down, “Relax, Mwitu. You’re just getting worked up for almost nothing. You don’t want Amaziah to hit you gonna, do you?”Mwitu grumbled and complained to himself, but agreed with Ranakye and continued on without fighting.

“Besides,” Ranakye continued with a tiny smug grin, “he won’t cause any trouble. Honest.”


End file.
